<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As it was made to be by DesignatedGrape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940334">As it was made to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedGrape/pseuds/DesignatedGrape'>DesignatedGrape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, F/F, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Moving On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedGrape/pseuds/DesignatedGrape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that the motel looks exactly the same as the last time Rachel was here, the energy that surrounds her feels wildly different. The nervous anticipation that had churned in her stomach last year is gone, replaced instead by peaceful contentment. Today, she’s just here to celebrate her friend’s birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Rachel (Schitt's Creek)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As it was made to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456251">A Secret Power</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate">Distractivate</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took a village. </p><p>grapehyasynth prompted a canon divergence in which Rachel and Patrick have rebuilt their friendship to the point where she is invited to his surprise party, and yourbuttervoicedbeau suggested the conversation that takes place between Rachel and the Brewers.</p><p>Poutini gave me reassurances, fairmanor helped with theatre things, Januarium fixed my text skin issues, and roguebaby read the almost-final draft and made everything okay.</p><p>Most of all, though, I want to thank Distractivate for being so gracious and for allowing me to tag this as being inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456251/chapters/64463092">A Secret Power</a>, which it absolutely is. I originally approached her about using her OC Lou, but this turned into a full canon divergence not just from MTP, but also from her story. The details of Rachel and Lou's backstory are hers, as is some of the dialogue used in the texts between Rachel and Patrick. You don't technically have to have read A Secret Power to understand this story, but you should, because it's a masterpiece.</p><p>Title is from Mumford &amp; Sons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Nov 2</b> 11:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>I'm sorry again, Rach.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Nov 3</b> 8:02 AM</span>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Me too.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 8:02 AM</span>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Sept 24</b> 7:10 PM</span><br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Hey, this is Rachel.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>I needed some space.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>I moved to New York City--this is my new number.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>I wanted you to have it in case you ever want to talk.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>I'd like that. Free now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Yeah.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Nov 13</b> 10:37 PM</span><br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Lou is making me watch But I'm a Cheerleader with her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>👀😏😘</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Shut up.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Nothing is happening.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>Is the movie good at least?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>I don't know yet. We just started it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>I told David you’re watching it and he's outraged that I haven’t seen it either. He’s making us watch it now.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>We should watch it together!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>We're only a few minutes in. We'll restart. Let me know when you're ready.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Dec 25</b> 1:03 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>Merry Christmas!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Merry Christmas! 🎄Are you back in town?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>No, my parents went to the cabin for the week. David and I are spending the holidays with his family in Schitt's Creek.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Ah, too bad. It would have been nice to see you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>Yeah, it would have. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>Maybe David and I can take a trip down to NYC this summer.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>I'd love that.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Jan 30</b> 9:42 AM</span><br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Lou and I kissed last night.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>A lot.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>OH MY GOD, RACH!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>🌈🌈🌈</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Patrick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Mar 10</b> 11:55 AM</span><br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>Housewarming party last night!</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50867885581_62dbe7a38e_o.jpg"><span class="dphousewarming"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50867654586_9a54293e8a_m.jpg"><span class="berternie"></span></a><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Patrick: </b></span>😒</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>😁</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">(905) 555-0691</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>May 5</b> 10:12AM</span><br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>Hi Rachel, this is David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>I stole your number off of Patrick’s phone</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>Are you and Lou free for Patrick’s birthday next month? I'm throwing him a surprise party and we’d love to see you.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="p2">Gravel crunches under the rental car’s tires as Rachel turns into the motel parking lot. Everything is different now, she knows that, but she can’t help how her stomach swoops with adrenaline at being back here again. She parks in front of the office with its red “Vacancy” sign lit in the window, and then takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.</p><p class="p2">“You okay, babe?” Lou reaches for Rachel’s hand, which is currently white-knuckling the gear shift.</p><p class="p2">Rachel relaxes her grip and turns her palm over, allowing Lou to interlace their fingers. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just weird being back here.” She turns to look at Lou. Her dark hair falls in soft waves that contrast with the tension in her jaw, and her gold-flecked brown eyes flash with concern. Rachel leans over the center console to kiss away Lou’s worry, and with the press of lips, Rachel feels her own nerves dissolve, too. “Really, I’m fine. Let’s go check in.”</p><p class="p2">They leave their suitcases in the car for now, and Rachel pushes open the door to the motel office. An older man with perfectly-coiffed salt and pepper hair and striking eyebrows is behind the check-in counter, frowning at the computer screen. Rachel thinks she recognizes him as David’s father.</p><p class="p2">“Mr. Rose?” she asks tentatively.</p><p class="p2">He looks up with a start. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you come in. It’s just this darn computer again. But that’s, that's not anything you need to be concerned about.” He smiles brightly. “Checking in?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, I’m Rachel. Covington. Patrick’s, uh, Patrick’s friend.” Lou snorts behind her.</p><p class="p2">Mr. Rose’s eyes widen in delighted recognition, and he walks around the counter to shake her hand. “Oh, Rachel! It’s wonderful to see you again. We didn’t really get to talk the last time you were here, but of course you know that. We were all a little preoccupied, you see, and David...well, but you know that, too. It’s so nice that you’re here under better circumstances this time! Not that the last time...I mean, I’m sure you thought--”</p><p class="p2">“It’s good to see you again too, Mr. Rose,” Rachel interjects, saving all three of them from the misery of continuing down this excruciating road.</p><p class="p2">He gives Rachel another warm smile and then glances over her shoulder and moves towards Lou. “Hello there, I’m Johnny Rose,” he says, extending a hand.</p><p class="p2">Lou glances nervously at Rachel before her eyes dart back to Johnny and she reaches out to accept his handshake. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Lou, Rachel’s girlfriend.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh! Well! Nice to meet you, as well! You know, my son David, he’s pansexual,” Johnny says, looking back at Rachel, “and he’s dated lots of people--”</p><p class="p2">“Okay!” Lou exclaims. “Uh, we had a really early flight this morning, so I think we’d like to get checked in and take a nap before lunch, if we could…”</p><p class="p2">“Yes, yes, of course!” Johnny walks behind the desk and eyes the computer warily before grabbing a key off the set of hooks on the wall. He turns to hand it over the counter to Rachel. “We’ll get everything sorted out later, once Stevie can figure out what’s wrong with the computer. You’ll be in room three.”</p><p class="p2">Rachel and Lou head back to the car to get their bags and then make their way to the room, the wheels of their suitcases clattering along the uneven sidewalk. </p><p class="p2">“Wowww,” Lou intones, once they’ve dropped their things inside and had a chance to look around the motel room. “That is one <em>teal</em> wall.”</p><p class="p2">For all that the motel looks exactly the same as the last time Rachel was here, the energy that surrounds her feels wildly different. The nervous anticipation that had churned in her stomach last year is gone, replaced instead by peaceful contentment. Today, she’s just here to celebrate her friend’s birthday, with Lou by her side.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, it doesn’t look like they’ve changed much since last time.” Rachel sits down on the bedspread. “Oh! I think the mattress is softer, though. Maybe they got new ones.”</p><p class="p2">“Interesting.” Lou moves to stand between Rachel’s knees and puts a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. Lou bends down to kiss her, and her tongue tastes like the sweet peppermint gum she was chewing on the drive from the airport. Lou pulls away, grinning. “Care to test that theory?”</p><p class="p2">Rachel flops onto her back and tugs Lou down on top of her, teasing her fingers under the hem of Lou’s t-shirt and running her hand across the soft skin of her lower back as she leans up to kiss along the line of Lou’s jaw. “Yes, please.”</p><p class="p2">----------</p><p class="p2">Voices outside the window wake her up some time later. Rachel yawns and stretches and considers rolling over to snuggle back into Lou’s side, but the rumbling of her stomach forces her out of bed. She collects her clothes from the floor and finds her phone where she left it on the dresser. It's just after noon. Lou is still sound asleep, so Rachel gets dressed and quietly leaves the room to go in search of sustenance. She's pretty sure there were cinnamon buns in the motel lobby last time, but she's not hungry enough yet to risk another awkward conversation with Mr. Rose. The vending machine still only has soda, no snacks, but she supposes some sugar will help the situation for a little while, at least. She's trying to decide between cola and orange when she hears a familiar voice calling her name. </p><p class="p2">“Rachel!” Marcy Brewer is beaming, walking towards her with arms outstretched as Clint trails behind, and Rachel allows herself to be pulled into a hug by the woman who was like a surrogate mother to her for nearly half her life. “It’s so good to see you, dear.”</p><p class="p2">Marcy draws back from the hug and brushes some strands of hair away from Rachel’s face before stepping aside so that Clint can swoop in for a hug of his own. He smells like Old Spice, the same aftershave Patrick used to use in high school to feel grown up, and then kept using as an adult out of habit. Patrick probably wears something different now, she thinks, something that David helped him choose, maybe something from their store. It makes her feel warm inside, knowing that she and Patrick have finally both found exactly where they’re meant to be.</p><p class="p2">Clint pats her gently on the back before letting go, and he steps towards Marcy, one arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulders.</p><p class="p2">“This is such a nice surprise!” Marcy says. “We didn’t realize that you and Patrick were still in touch.”</p><p class="p2">Rachel smiles. “Yeah, it was definitely a little rough at first, but we’ve been talking for awhile now. It’s good to have him back in my life. I missed him.”</p><p class="p2">“So maybe we’ll be seeing more of you again soon, then?” Clint asks, his voice hopeful and kind.</p><p class="p2">Marcy elbows him. “Clint!”</p><p class="p2">“It’s fine,” Rachel laughs. “I’d love to see more of you. It’s hard to get back home, though. I’ve only been back to see my dad once or twice in the last year. Did he tell you I’m living in New York City?”</p><p class="p2">“No!” Marcy says. “How do you like it there?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">“It’s really fantastic. I’m still doing landscape architecture, </span>but as part of a company that helps design rooftop gardens and farms all over the city.<span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p2">“But you two are making the distance work?” Marcy’s eyes are wide and earnest, and Rachel is touched that she still cares so much about her relationship with her father, even after all this time.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, we FaceTime a lot. It’s not perfect, but it’s just what it has to be right now.”</p><p class="p2">“Distance doesn’t have to be an obstacle if you really love someone."</p><p class="p2">“Exactly.”</p><p class="p2">“So what are you doing here at the motel? I would have thought you would be at Patrick’s apartment," Clint says.</p><p class="p2">“Oh, no, he doesn’t know I’m here. This is part of the surprise, too.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, he’s going to be so excited to see you!” Marcy exclaims.</p><p class="p2">“I hope so. At least David knows I'm here this time, so the chances of me accidentally messing things up between them are low.”</p><p class="p2">"Patrick mentioned that you'd come here, but we didn't know they'd had a falling out because of it." Marcy looks up at Clint in confirmation.</p><p class="p2">"He seemed pretty upset at the time, though," Clint says to her.</p><p class="p2">"Yeah, it was not my finest moment. But obviously they're good now."</p><p class="p2">"They do seem to work well together," Marcy agrees.</p><p class="p2">Rachel nods. “Looking back, it's hard to believe that Patrick and I ever could have thought we were right for each other. We’re both so much happier now." Marcy and Clint both furrow their eyebrows and Marcy starts to speak, but Rachel gently cuts her off. “No, it’s fine, really. I'm not upset anymore. And seeing Patrick with David...well, I'm sure you can tell. It's just so clear how in love they are."</p><p class="p2">Clint narrows his eyes slightly and tilts his head to the side, and Marcy's mouth opens and closes like a fish, as if she's searching for what she wants to say. Clint finally manages it first. "Sorry, Rachel, I- I didn't quite catch that. They're, uh, they're…"</p><p class="p2">Rachel feels the color drain from her face and her stomach drop through the cracked cement beneath her feet as realization dawns. <em>God. Fucking. Damn it. </em></p><p class="p2">They didn't know.</p><p class="p2">"Oh my god," she gasps. "Oh my god."</p><p class="p2">"Rachel, it's okay," Marcy soothes, reaching for her.</p><p class="p2">Rachel takes a step back and waves her hands in front of her. "No, it's really not! I'm so sorry, Patrick never said anything, and I just assumed you knew by now, and I am such an idiot, oh my god." Her heart is racing, and the adrenaline that spiked slightly when they arrived is back in full force. Rachel squeezes her hands into fists and concentrates on keeping her breathing steady, helplessly watching Clint and Marcy’s faces as they internally rewrite a lifetime of memories in the span of a few seconds of silence.</p><p class="p2">Behind Clint, the door to Rachel’s room opens, and Lou steps outside, squinting against the bright sunshine. Her eyes find Rachel’s, and Marcy and Clint turn their heads to follow Rachel’s gaze. Even from twenty feet away, Rachel can see how Lou tenses at the attention of two strangers suddenly on her, but she walks toward them anyway.</p><p class="p2">“Everything okay, Rach?” Lou reaches out to wrap an arm around Rachel’s waist, but Rachel is absolutely not going to continue this little impromptu National Coming Out Day without talking to Patrick first, so she takes a small step to the side and widens her eyes, hoping Lou understands. To Rachel’s relief, she does, and Lou pulls her hand back quickly.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, uh, Lou, these are Patrick’s parents, Marcy and Clint. Marcy, Clint, this is my friend Lou.” Lou raises an eyebrow at her, but smiles brightly at Marcy and Clint and waves in greeting. “So we were just about to go get something to eat,” Rachel says, fighting hard to keep the panic out of her voice, “and I’m sure that you want to get checked in, so why don’t we catch up a little later?”</p><p class="p2">Marcy nods slowly. “Okay, sweetheart. Is your phone number still the same as before?”</p><p class="p2">“Uh, no, I got a new one. I’ll text you in a bit.”</p><p class="p2">Marcy reaches out tentatively to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder. She knows it's meant to be comforting, but Marcy's touch burns as her compassion ignites the tinderbox of guilt and anxiety inside Rachel. She takes another step away, and Marcy pulls back, hurt flickering in her eyes.</p><p class="p2">“We’ll see you soon, Rachel,” Clint says. “It was nice to meet you, Lou.”</p><p class="p2">“You, too,” Lou tries to say, but Rachel is already tugging her away before the last word is out of her mouth. She beelines across the parking lot to the main road, refusing to turn around and witness whatever looks are on the Brewers’ faces right now.</p><p class="p2">Rachel finally slows their pace when they are out of sight of the motel, and Lou grabs her hand and stops her in front of a white house with a small porch and a set of hanging signs that seem to be advertising three separate businesses all run by the same person.</p><p class="p2">“Want to tell me what that was all about, now?”</p><p class="p2">Rachel’s chest tightens, and she can feel a lump rising in her throat. She presses the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop the tears that are threatening to fall. “I fucked up.”</p><p class="p2">“What, because you didn’t tell them about us? It’s not a big deal if you’re not ready for that yet.”</p><p class="p2">Rachel groans. “Yeah, that’s not the problem. Apparently, Patrick is the one who wasn’t ready yet. They didn’t know about him and David, but I didn’t <em>know</em> that, and I just <em>outed</em> him. Aggghhh! God! What is with this town? I can never come here again!”</p><p class="p2">Lou puts her hands on Rachel’s shoulders, rubbing gentle circles. “Okay, first of all, none of this is your fault. It seems to me that this is now the second time that <em>Patrick</em> has caused problems for himself by not telling people really important things about his life.” </p><p class="p2">Rachel grimaces. That’s...fair.</p><p class="p2">“Second, we probably need to tell <em>someone</em> about what happened, or else things are going to get really awkward later.”</p><p class="p2">Rachel blows out a breath. “I know. I should call Patrick.”</p><p class="p2">“Actually...maybe we should find David first? Maybe he can figure out what to do without us also having to spoil the surprise party.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh god, you’re right. Okay, let me text him.”</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">David</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Jun 8</b> 12:17 PM</span><br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Hey, are you around? I need to talk to you about Patrick.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>What happened?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>Is everything okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>Is he hurt?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>No, sorry, he’s fine. I just ran into his parents at the motel and I think I made a mistake.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>What?? They’re not supposed to be here for another 13 minutes!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Well they’re here now. Can we talk in person?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>David: </b></span>I’m at Cafe Tropical. Do you know where it is?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Yeah, we were already headed that way. We’ll be there soon. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="p2">Much like the motel, Café Tropical looks exactly the same as it did when Rachel stopped here for a coffee a year and a half ago. She spots David standing by the counter with Stevie talking to the waitress about...salmonella?</p><p class="p2">“Did he just say there’s a salmonella outbreak?” Lou hisses.</p><p class="p2">“I’m not sure.”</p><p class="p2">David’s eyes light up when he notices them hovering awkwardly near the door. “Rachel! Okay, thank god. What’s going on?” David’s hands flail wildly; it’s probably a small miracle that his phone doesn’t go flying across the room.</p><p class="p2">Stevie cuts in before Rachel can answer, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I think what David means is, ‘Hi, Rachel, it’s so great to finally see you in person. And this must be Lou. How was your trip?’”</p><p class="p2">David rolls his eyes as he flips one hand around in a circle. “Yes, all of that, hi.”</p><p class="p2">“Hi, David,” Lou laughs. She reaches out to shake Stevie’s hand. “Stevie, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, nice to meet you. Hey, Rachel.”</p><p class="p2">“Hi, Stevie. Uh, sorry to interrupt whatever you guys were talking about, but I really need to talk to David. Could we maybe sit?” she asks hesitantly. She looks around at the mostly full restaurant. Do all of these people know about the salmonella?</p><p class="p2">“Sure, there’s an open booth over there,” David says, gesturing to his left.</p><p class="p2">“I need to get to the motel to check on your dad,” Stevie says. “He's been by himself for three hours while I've been watching <em>your</em> store, so he’s probably completely crashed the computer by now.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh yeah, he couldn’t actually check us in officially, and we got here around ten-thirty,” Lou says sympathetically.</p><p class="p2">“Exactly. I’ll see you all later.” Stevie leaves with a wave, and Rachel and Lou follow David across the restaurant. Lou slides across the cracked yellow vinyl bench first, and Rachel sits next to her. David settles across from them.</p><p class="p2">“So what’s up?” David asks. </p><p class="p2">Rachel feels Lou’s hand on her knee under the table, and Lou gives it a reassuring squeeze. Rachel takes a breath. “Okay, so first of all, in my defense, Patrick didn’t <em>tell</em> me about this, so there’s no way I could have known.”</p><p class="p2">David raises an impressive eyebrow. “Known…?”</p><p class="p2">“I was talking to Patrick’s parents about how we’re friends again, and I mentioned the last time I was here--” David grimaces. “Right. And I said that I was so glad that things worked out this way, because you two are so happy together, and it’s...obvious how in love you are.” Rachel winces, bracing herself for David’s reaction, but he just smiles.</p><p class="p2">“Well, thanks. So what’s the problem?”</p><p class="p2">“Uh…” <em>Oh, for fuck’s sake, Patrick! </em>She looks quickly at Lou, whose face mirrors the horror that Rachel imagines she is probably projecting, herself. “Okay, well I thought I was coming here to apologize for outing Patrick to his parents, but apparently I’m here to mess things up for you again. So that’s great." She grits her teeth. "Um, they...they didn’t seem to know that you two were in a relationship.”</p><p class="p2">“What?” David rears back. “That can’t be right. Of course they know. I wouldn’t have asked them to come here if I didn’t think they knew we were in a relationship!” His lip curls and his eyes dart from side to side as he processes. “They call the store all the time. What, did they think I’m just his <em>business</em> partner?”</p><p class="p2">“I guess, maybe?” Rachel says apologetically.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Oh</em> my god.” Ah, and there’s the reaction Rachel was waiting for. David’s face goes on a journey of a thousand emotions before finally settling on something akin to panicked determination. “Okay. Okay. It’s fine. I just...” He swallows thickly. “I just need to talk to Patrick. I was going to head over there as soon as I picked up my lunch.” He glances over at the cafe counter, where the waitress is putting down a pizza box and tapping the top of it while smiling and making pointed eye contact with David.</p><p class="p2">“You’re eating here?” Lou asks, incredulous. “What about the salmonella?”</p><p class="p2">“What? Oh, no, the salmonella is a decoy to keep Patrick away for the day so I can get everything set up for the party.” David keeps talking as he stands from the table. “I mean, the food is really not great, but it’s safe.” He cringes. “Mostly safe. I would stay away from the pot roast.”</p><p class="p2">He starts to walk away, but Rachel calls out to him. “David?”</p><p class="p2">He turns back. “Yeah?”</p><p class="p2">“I’m really sorry.”</p><p class="p2">He takes a breath. “Really, it’s fine. I just, um, I just assumed they knew. But I’ll talk to him, and we’ll figure it out. I won’t tell him you said anything.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay.” Her voice comes out like a whisper. </p><p class="p2">David nods at her and walks over to retrieve his pizza and head out the door. Rachel turns to Lou, who opens her arms for Rachel to collapse into, and Lou rubs her back soothingly as Rachel tries to relax.</p><p class="p2">“I can’t believe this is happening,” Rachel mumbles into her shirt.</p><p class="p2">“It will be fine, Rach. He didn’t seem angry, just flustered.” Rachel feels Lou press a kiss to the top of her head. “How about some lunch? I’ve heard wonderful things about the pot roast.”</p><p class="p2">They eat some extremely mediocre club sandwiches--David hadn’t been kidding about the food--and take a walk around the tiny downtown and surrounding neighborhoods. They stumble upon what must be the eponymous Schitt’s Creek, which is actually really lovely, considering. Rachel lies back on the grass and gestures for Lou to join her, and Lou rests her head on Rachel’s thigh, humming contentedly as Rachel cards her fingers through Lou’s hair. Rachel is just about to drift off to sleep, the cacophony of her racing thoughts diminished to a low hum by the gentle sounds of the rustling leaves and babbling water, when Lou’s voice breaks through the quiet.</p><p class="p2">“Not that I’m not enjoying this, Rach, but didn’t you need to talk to Patrick’s parents?” </p><p class="p2">Rachel groans petulantly. “I don’t want to.”</p><p class="p2">Lou rolls onto her side and rests her temple against Rachel’s hip. “I know. I think you’ll feel better, though.”</p><p class="p2">“Will I?”</p><p class="p2">Lou shrugs as best she can from her position on the ground. “Maybe? You’re the one who’s known them for half your life. You tell me.”</p><p class="p2">The summer after Rachel’s sophomore year of college, Patrick had decided to take a job that would keep him in West Canthor for the summer rather than coming home to spend a few months with her. At the time, it was their biggest fight yet. They had had a few small breakups over the years, but this was the first time that things had felt like they really might be permanent. Rachel went into the summer with big ideas about catching up with old friends, maybe even having a summer fling, but by mid-July, she'd already missed Patrick with an ache deep in her soul. She had started furiously researching how to transfer to West Canthor University, figuring out which program would be closest to the landscape architecture degree she’d be leaving behind, and sending emails to find out whether or not all of her credits from the University of Toronto would be accepted.</p><p class="p2">A week later, her head swimming with numbers and her worry over talking to her father about switching schools to follow a boy clawing at her, she went to Marcy. Marcy had given her a cup of Earl Grey tea and listened as she sobbed through explaining everything, and then asked calmly, “Do you want me to answer you as Patrick’s mom, or as your friend?”</p><p class="p2">“My friend, please,” Rachel had croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying, and Marcy had wrapped her up in a hug, encouraging her to stay with the program she loved, in the city she loved, with friends she loved. And if the boy she loved really loved her the same way, they would find their way back to each other.</p><p class="p2">So Rachel had returned to Toronto, and she and Patrick had made up the following Christmas. The rest of their somewhat tumultuous relationship notwithstanding, it had been the right decision, and Marcy had been the one to help her through it. </p><p class="p2">Rachel sighs and scratches gently at Lou’s scalp. “Yeah, you’re right. It will make me feel better. I should go talk to them.” </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Marcy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Jun 8</b> 2:43 PM</span><br/>
<span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Hi Marcy, this is Rachel.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Is it okay if I come see you soon?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Marcy: </b></span>Of course, sweetheart. We’re in room 5. Come by any time. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rachel: </b></span>Okay, thanks. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="p2">Once they arrive back at the motel, Lou gives her a kiss for good luck and heads to their room, and Rachel summons up her courage and knocks on the door to Marcy and Clint’s room. When it opens, though, David’s face appears behind it.</p><p class="p2">“Oh! Um, do I have the wrong room? I was looking for Marcy and Clint.”</p><p class="p2">“Hi, no, come on in.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay…" Rachel tentatively steps through the door and Marcy and Clint smile at her. “Hi?”</p><p class="p1">“Speak of the devil,” Clint says. “Hi Rachel. Maybe you can shed some light on this situation. We were just wondering why Patrick didn’t tell us about all of this himself."</p><p class="p1">"He wasn't worried about our relationship with you, was he?" Marcy asks, her eyes wide and searching.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, um, I don’t know…” <em>Are they upset?</em> She looks at David, silently begging for clarification.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine,” he says to her. “They’re fine with Patrick being gay.”</p><p class="p1">She looks at Marcy and Clint hopefully, and they nod.</p><p class="p1">“Okay.” Rachel feels her shoulders relax as tension she didn't realize she was holding leaves her body. “Okay. I don't know why he didn't tell you. I thought he <em>had</em>, obviously." She turns to David. "What did Patrick say? What do we do now?”</p><p class="p2">“Should we not go to the party? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable,” Marcy says.</p><p class="p2">“Or me? Maybe Lou and I should just meet up with you guys tomorrow?”</p><p class="p2">“No, we are all going to the party,” David says, his hands pressing down definitively in the air. “Patrick is planning on telling you tonight. So I think the best birthday present we can give him at this point is just to--" he pantomimes tossing something over his shoulder "--keep him in the closet until then.” They all wince at the awkward phrasing. “I know that came out wrong, but we all understand what I’m saying, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Okay,” Marcy agrees.</p><p class="p2">“Okay.” David repeats, and blows out a breath in relief.</p><p class="p2">They say their goodbyes and Rachel makes plans with the Brewers to walk to the cafe for the party later that night, and then she follows David out the door. “So he’s all right?” she asks, once they are safely out of earshot of Clint and Marcy’s room.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, he is. He was embarrassed that he hadn’t come out to them yet. He’s scared, you know? He never wants to let anyone down.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, I'm well aware. He’s really going to tell them, though?”</p><p class="p2">David nods. “Yeah, he really is. He knew he’d messed up by not telling me.”</p><p class="p2">“And...you guys are okay?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Um, the last time you were here, we were so new. I was afraid. I didn’t trust it yet." He twists one of his silver rings around his finger. "I...have not had a good history with relationships. Honestly, I'm kind of shocked I'm not completely spiraling at the moment?" He presses his lips into a tight line. "But it’s different now. So yeah, we're okay." He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and nods again. The reassurance seems to be less for her benefit and more for his own.</p><p class="p2">“I’m really glad, David. I’m happy for you two.”</p><p class="p2">“Thank you," he whispers.</p><p class="p2">“Wait, so does he know I’m here?”</p><p class="p2">David’s face blooms into a toothy grin. “No. That’s one surprise I was actually able to keep.”</p><p class="p2">“Good.” Rachel feels her lips tug into a real smile for the first time since that morning. “Do you need help with anything for tonight?”</p><p class="p2">“Um, no, there’s not that much to do.” He squints his eyes at a point somewhere above Rachel’s head and rubs at one of his eyebrows. “It’s basically only a one person job, anyway.”</p><p class="p2">“Uh-huh. Or is it just that you don’t trust anyone to help you execute your vision correctly?”</p><p class="p2">David narrows his eyes at her, but he pushes his lips into his cheek as he tries to hold back a smile. “I changed my mind. You’re uninvited.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay, David,” Rachel laughs.</p><p class="p2">“Oh god.” He throws up his hands. “You and Patrick are too similar. I have it bad enough with him and Stevie ganging up on me. I don’t need you, too.”</p><p class="p2">She winks, then turns away to head toward her room. “See you tonight!” she calls over her shoulder.</p><p class="p2">“Ugh!”</p><p class="p2">----------</p><p class="p2">Lou and Rachel keep some distance between them as they walk to the café with Clint and Marcy, being careful to maintain their gal pal façade for a little while longer. The night sky sparkles above them, and Rachel tilts her head up sharply to take in the view. After living in New York for a year and a half, she’d almost forgotten how many stars are visible and how bright they are without the interference of millions of people’s worth of light pollution. Now, with the dark expanse stretching out above her, she’s transported back to countless nights in high school, staring up at the sky during baseball games and tailgate parties, or lying on the hood of Patrick’s car, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped tight around her. She wonders what her younger self would think if she could see her now. </p><p class="p2">She looks over at Lou, gorgeous in dark jeans and a shimmery gray tank top that shows off her shoulders--strong, but still soft--and the tattoo that curves across the inside of her forearm, and Rachel thinks, not for the first time, how lucky she is. If she was here, Rachel’s younger self might not be ready to see it, but current Rachel’s heart is as wide open as the endless sky. Lou must feel Rachel’s eyes on her, because she turns her head to meet Rachel’s gaze. Lou flashes her a shy, knowing smile, her eyes shining in the moonlight, and, oh. </p><p class="p2">She loves her. Of course.</p><p class="p2">A deep sense of certainty settles into Rachel’s bones, and she aches to reach for Lou, to pull their bodies together and kiss her under the stars, to rewrite a little bit of her own history and add some brighter memories alongside the ones that have dimmed slightly over the last two years. The briefness of the walk saves her, though, as the café comes into view a few moments later, an oasis of golden light in the darkness. </p><p class="p2">Inside, the café looks pretty great, actually: the middle of the floor has been cleared for mingling and dancing, and David has strung small white lanterns around the room and put larger lamps and vases of flowers on the remaining tables. David seems to be in his element, directing everyone where to stand, arms waving and rings flashing, and when he turns to see who has just walked in the door, Rachel’s breath catches at the words on his sweatshirt. <em>I believe in the power of love.</em> </p><p class="p2">Clint and Marcy keep walking forward, apparently unaffected, but the room is suddenly in soft focus as Rachel feels her eyes sting with moisture. Lou surreptitiously runs a hand across Rachel’s back. “Come on,” she murmurs.</p><p class="p2">David moves them all to stand near the center of the group: David in the middle, with Lou and Rachel on his right and Clint and Marcy on his left. Patrick’s past, present, and future all lined up in a neat row. Lou sneaks her hand into Rachel’s, out of the view of Patrick’s parents. Rachel leans into Lou’s shoulder, and her heart skips in her chest at the feeling of her own future pressed against her side.</p><p class="p2">Rachel feels a tap on her shoulder. “Umm, hey!”</p><p class="p2">She turns around and smiles. “Hey, Alexis. Good to see you again.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh my god, you too, babe!” She reaches out for a hug, and Rachel accepts it one-handed, not wanting to let go of Lou. Alexis steps back and gasps, moving her finger in a circle at Rachel, Lou, and their clasped hands. “What is <em>this</em>?” she asks gleefully, and Rachel laughs.</p><p class="p2">“This is my girlfriend, Lou.”</p><p class="p2">“Lou! I’m Alexis”--she points to the gold “A” necklace that sits between her collarbones and then holds out a hand for Lou to shake--“David’s sister and publicist.”</p><p class="p2">Stevie snorts behind her. “Sure, Alexis.”</p><p class="p2">Alexis turns her head to stick out her chin and widen her eyes at Stevie, her lips pulled tight in annoyance. Stevie stares her down with a look of mock innocence.</p><p class="p2">David gets everyone’s attention, and they all make four attempts at a unison chorus of “Happy Birthday” while David gets increasingly agitated with each failure. Eventually he gives up, throwing his hands in the air and suggesting “Surprise” instead, which turns out to be much more successful. He sends one of Patrick's friends to turn off the lights and Stevie to watch for Patrick at the window.</p><p class="p2">It’s only a minute or two before Stevie scurries back, warning that Patrick is right outside. David reminds everyone about the switch to “Surprise,” and then...he’s here.</p><p class="p2">Patrick’s face lights up with false astonishment at the café full of people there for him, but he locks eyes with David as he crosses the space, barely acknowledging anyone else in the room.</p><p class="p2">“Oh my gosh! David, I thought we were just having a casual dinner!”</p><p class="p2">Rachel stifles a giggle at his poor delivery as he goes in to hug David, but a sound must escape, because Patrick’s eyes fly open with genuine shock and he pulls away from David immediately.</p><p class="p2">“Oh my god, Rachel!” He wraps her in a tight hug, swaying back and forth. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispers. “I'm so happy to see you.”</p><p class="p2">He lets her go and looks to Lou, and reaches out to offer her a hug. “It’s so great to finally meet you, Lou.”</p><p class="p2">She pats him twice on the back and steps back with a smile. “You too, Patrick. Happy Birthday!”</p><p class="p2">To Lou’s left, David clears his throat. Patrick looks up at him, and David tilts his head minutely towards Marcy and Clint. Rachel squeezes his shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you in a little bit.” He nods, and Rachel and Lou find Alexis and Stevie, who are already sitting at the counter near a platter of crab cakes.</p><p class="p2">“...and there were like, <em>so</em> many people who wanted pictures of Mom’s feet, which, ew, but we made enough money to buy the headset mics, so it was totally worth it.”</p><p class="p2">"So we won't have to worry about Bob yelling his lines at us or Ray accidentally flinging his mic across the stage anymore?" Stevie sounds genuinely relieved.</p><p class="p2">"Oh my god, <em>yes.</em> Exactly."</p><p class="p2">"Rehearsals for Cabaret are going well, then?" Rachel asks teasingly.</p><p class="p2">"Sure, aside from the mic thing and the fact that Patrick and I have yet to make it more than thirty seconds into 'Money' before one of us trips the other."</p><p class="p2">"Yikes."</p><p class="p2">"Yeah." Stevie lowers her voice conspiratorially. "But Patrick and I have an idea--" She cuts herself off as she glances at the booths. "Oh, shit. Hold on." She moves toward David, who is shaking his fist nervously as he watches Patrick slide into the seat across from his parents. He finally turns around, eyes wide, and he and Stevie both take a deep breath and nod at each other.</p><p class="p2">They return to the counter, and Rachel knows she should give the Brewers privacy, but she can't help watching, rapt, as Patrick bravely reveals his truth to the two people he has spent his entire life trying desperately to please.</p><p class="p2">"I don't think you ever told me when you came out to your dad," Lou murmurs, close to her ear.</p><p class="p2">"It was right before I came to New York, when he dropped me off at the airport. I didn't have a word yet--I still don't--but I told him I wasn't straight." She pauses, remembering the conversation that she and Patrick had on the swings when she'd come to Schitt's Creek the last time. "Patrick was actually the one who helped me realize it. I mean, he didn't know he was helping me at the time. <em>I</em> didn't know he was helping me. But he told me he figured out he was gay because he just...stopped assuming he was straight. And then I did, too.”</p><p class="p2">"Well, thank goodness for that." Lou brushes a quick kiss against Rachel's hair, and Rachel hums and leans into her touch. </p><p class="p2">Across the café, Marcy reaches over the table and grabs Patrick's hands, her face soft with compassion and love, and Rachel knows everything is going to be fine. She glances to her left, and it’s clear that the entire Rose family--Stevie included--is watching the exchange intently. She wonders if Patrick realizes how lucky he is to have found, in the unlikeliest of places, a group of people who all care about him so much.</p><p class="p2">She sees Patrick look hopefully at Clint, who says something that makes Patrick grin, and then all three Brewers laugh. Patrick speaks again, looking down and digging his thumb into his palm like he used to whenever any of their conversations got too hard, but Marcy, bless her, must say something to calm him down, because he laces his fingers together and smiles, eyes glassy, before looking over to where they’re all gathered at the counter. Rachel looks away quickly, pretending to be very interested in the crab cakes, and accidentally makes eye contact with Mrs. Rose, who seems to be doing the same thing.</p><p class="p2">She hazards a glance back at Patrick’s table, but he’s completely focused on David now. Patrick quickly wipes away an errant tear and laughs at himself, shrugging helplessly. He waves David over, and David moves towards him as if pulled by an invisible string. She watches them for a moment, feeling protective and nostalgic and proud all at once, before Lou’s hand on her shoulder brings her back to the present. With Patrick’s big conversation out of the way, there’s no need to pretend anymore, so Rachel turns to give Lou a lingering kiss. Rachel hugs her tightly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and relaxing into the comfort of her touch.</p><p class="p2">When they finally pull away, Alexis is watching them unabashedly, her aqua eyes sparkling with excitement. “So, <em>Lou</em>,” Alexis says, resting her chin on the back of her hand and fluttering her fingers, “I want to hear <em>everything</em> about how you and Rach got together. Start from the beginning.”</p><p class="p2">----------</p><p class="p2">A few hours later, after plenty of drinking and dancing and avoiding the under-seasoned, over-salted crab cakes, most of the older generation have called it a night and Patrick’s friends from baseball and Cabaret have started to trickle out. Patrick is across the room saying goodnight to his parents, and Rachel is perched on a stool next to David, watching Alexis, Stevie, and Twyla spin around the dance floor while she waits for Lou to finish in the restroom.</p><p class="p2">Clint and Marcy leave, and Patrick walks over to join Rachel and David at the counter, immediately attaching himself to David’s side. “My parents want to take us to breakfast tomorrow,” Patrick says. “Rachel, you and Lou should come, too.”</p><p class="p2">“I have to double-check with Lou, but that sounds nice. Thanks.”</p><p class="p2">“Umm, what time is breakfast, exactly?” David interjects, a critical finger pointed in the air. “Because I have had a <em>very</em> long day, and I am absolutely not waking up before 10 a.m. tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2">Patrick nuzzles into David’s neck. “How about 9:30?” he murmurs, and Rachel can actually see David melt before her eyes.</p><p class="p2">“I guess I can make that work,” David says, his voice softer than she’s ever heard it before.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you.” Patrick kisses his shoulder. “Hey, and speaking of my parents,” Patrick continues, standing up straighter, “I've been wondering... How long have they known about us, exactly?”</p><p class="p2">Rachel tenses. <em>Uh oh.</em></p><p class="p2">David shakes his head. “Um, I don’t...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” David’s eyes flick to Rachel’s for a split-second, the movement so brief that Patrick would have missed it if he had blinked. </p><p class="p2">Apparently, he didn’t. </p><p class="p2">His head whips over to Rachel. “You knew that they knew?”</p><p class="p2">“Uh, not...exactly?” She cringes. “More like...I didn’t know that they didn’t know.”</p><p class="p2">Patrick’s eyebrows furrow as he processes the double negative, and his eyes suddenly widen in understanding. “So when my parents said that they saw you at the motel earlier…”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. You know, it would have been nice if you had <em>told</em> me you hadn’t come out to them yet, Brewer.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay, Covington, the next time someone plans a surprise party for me that I don’t know about, I’ll be sure to tell you all of my secrets beforehand."</p><p class="p2">“Excuse me, there are <em>more</em> secrets?!” David screeches. “What kind of double life are you leading?”</p><p class="p2">Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and stretches up to kiss him gently. “No more secrets.” </p><p class="p2">David instantly relaxes as his arms drape over Patrick’s shoulders, a movement that seems so instinctive that Rachel knows they must have stood this way hundreds of times by now. They gaze at each other with those gooey heart eyes that at least one of them always seems to be sporting whenever they’re in the same space, and Rachel would be disgusted, except that it really just makes her wish Lou was here.</p><p class="p2">As if on cue, Rachel feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and Lou hooks her chin over Rachel’s shoulder. </p><p class="p2">“Hey, you.” Lou leans her temple into Rachel’s.</p><p class="p2">“Hey.” Rachel turns her head to give Lou a kiss. “You missed all the excitement.”</p><p class="p2">“Uh oh.” Lou smirks.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, I’ve confessed my sins.”</p><p class="p2">“Would we really call it ‘confessing’ if I called you out on it?” Patrick asks.</p><p class="p2">“Should she really have called it a sin if it wasn’t actually her fault?" Lou counters, teasing.</p><p class="p2">"Thanks, babe." She kisses Lou again and turns back to Patrick. "Besides, luckily for us, your boyfriend here saved both of our asses.”</p><p class="p2">“Mmm, yes, that reminds me, David. The gift basket that you gave my parents, that I’m hoping you paid for…" David winces. That would be a no, then. "Was that part of you trying to smooth things over with them, too?” </p><p class="p2">David’s hands anxiously dance through the air behind Patrick’s head while his arms remain safely at rest on Patrick’s shoulders. “It was just a very...messy day, and I was, I was trying to detangle things and...and just make everything okay.”</p><p class="p2">Patrick’s face softens. “Yeah, well, you made everything okay.” He leans in again for a kiss that is a little too deep and a little too lingering for being in public.</p><p class="p2">Rachel fake gags. “God, rein it in, guys.”</p><p class="p2">David pulls back from Patrick, a playfully annoyed look creeping across his face. “Oh, I see. This is the thanks I get for the <em>trauma</em> that was inflicted upon me today.” He reaches a hand out to Lou. “Come on, Lou, let’s dance. We can give these two a chance to figure out how to make it up to me.” Lou laughs and takes his hand.</p><p class="p2">“Are you going to run away with her like you threatened to do with Ted?” Patrick asks.</p><p class="p2">“Maybe.” David raises an eyebrow.</p><p class="p2">“I am not on board with this plan,” Lou intones, but she follows David anyway.</p><p class="p2">Patrick watches them leave, smiling widely, and then looks over at Rachel. “Want to dance?”</p><p class="p2">Rachel hums in faux contemplation. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t want it to get back to your parents. It might give them more ideas.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh god, is that what happened?”</p><p class="p2">“Yup. They absolutely thought we were back together.”</p><p class="p2">Patrick scrubs a hand over his face. “Jesus, I’m really sorry, Rach.” </p><p class="p2">She shrugs. “It’s okay. Now you just owe me one.”</p><p class="p2">“I think I probably owe you a lot more than one.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh yeah, that’s definitely true.” She grabs his hand. “Let’s dance.”</p><p class="p2">She leads them to the dance floor and Patrick puts a hand on her back as she rests one on his shoulder. The fabric of his button up is soft under her palm, and everything about it feels so practiced and familiar that Rachel can’t help but think back to the last time they did this, a few years ago at a Brewer cousin’s wedding. They’d been freshly engaged, and Rachel had been deliriously happy imagining them dancing together at their own wedding and for the rest of their lives. She’d said something to that effect to Patrick, and he’d stiffly agreed before awkwardly excusing himself to go use the restroom, blaming all the beer he’d had to drink. </p><p class="p2">“Are you thinking about Brendan’s wedding?” Patrick’s voice interrupts the memory, dissolving it like a wisp of smoke. </p><p class="p2">“Yeah. How did you know?”</p><p class="p2">“I was, too.” He clenches his jaw. “You’re happy now, though, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, Patrick. I really am. You, too?”</p><p class="p2">He gazes past her with a fond, faraway look in his eyes, and she knows he must be watching David. “Yeah. I, um.” He looks back at Rachel and lowers his voice. “I’m going to ask him to marry me.”</p><p class="p2">She sucks in a breath. “Wow.”</p><p class="p2">“Sorry, I just...I said I’d tell you any secrets ahead of time in the future--”</p><p class="p2">“No, Patrick, it’s fine. It’s wonderful,” she says sincerely. “Do you know when?”</p><p class="p2">He shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m working on it.”</p><p class="p2">“Keep me updated.”</p><p class="p2">“I will.” They share a smile just as the song ends, and Rachel drops her hands. </p><p class="p2">“All right, I’m going to go steal my girlfriend back now. You should go dance with your future husband.”</p><p class="p2">Patrick's face lights up at the word "husband," but he deflects. “I haven’t even proposed yet.”</p><p class="p2">Rachel rolls her eyes. “Oh sure, I’m really hanging in suspense, here.” She pokes him in the bicep. “You know he’s going to say yes.”</p><p class="p2">Patrick shoves his hands in his pockets and scuffs his toe on the floor. “Probably, yeah.”</p><p class="p2">“Probably,” she scoffs, as she walks away, continuing to talk loudly enough that she knows Patrick can still hear her. “The modesty. Unbelievable.” She hears Patrick laugh behind her as she reaches Lou and David.</p><p class="p2">Lou’s back is to Rachel, so David sees her first. “Oh, hi! Did you decide on my present already?”</p><p class="p2">Rachel nods solemnly. “You can go dance with him, and I promise to let your frankly astonishing levels of PDA go completely unchecked.”</p><p class="p2">“Hm. I suppose that’s acceptable.” He purses his lips in a sideways smile. “Sorry, Lou. I guess I can’t run away with you.”</p><p class="p2">“Wow, I’m devastated,” Lou deadpans. “I’ll just have to find some hot redhead to rebound with.” She turns to Rachel and gasps dramatically. “Oh, look! Here’s one now.” She wraps her arms around Rachel’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss.</p><p class="p2">Rachel hears David’s voice distantly as he walks away. “Oh, <em>our </em>PDA is too much. Sure.” Rachel smiles against Lou’s lips and presses closer.</p><p class="p2">They all dance for a few more songs, until Alexis gets a text from Ted saying he’s back from his conference and Stevie gets a text that makes her smirk lasciviously, and they both say goodnight.</p><p class="p2">“I think that’s probably our cue to leave, too,” Lou says, and Rachel nods.</p><p class="p2">“Hey guys,” Rachel says, as they walk over to join David and Patrick near the door, “we’re going to head out.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay,” Patrick says, drawing her in for a hug. “We’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow, right?”</p><p class="p2">A glint of mischief flashes in Lou's eyes. “Yup. 8:00, right?”</p><p class="p2">“You were supposed to be on my side!” David hisses, but he hugs her goodbye anyway.</p><p class="p2">Patrick pulls David to the middle of the floor to dance, and Lou and Rachel walk out into the warm twilight, hands clasped. </p><p class="p2">“That was fun,” Lou says. “David’s family is ridiculous.”</p><p class="p2">“They really are,” Rachel laughs. “They love Patrick, though.” Lou nods in agreement, and they keep walking quietly for a minute, letting the music of the chirping crickets and the humming cicadas swell around them. </p><p class="p2">“Patrick is going to propose,” Rachel says suddenly, before she can think better of it.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow.” Lou looks at her curiously. “How do you feel about that?”</p><p class="p2">“Happy. Truly.” She squeezes Lou’s hand, and then tugs her to a stop and turns so that they are looking into each other's eyes. Rachel reaches up to trace her thumb over the constellations of freckles scattered across Lou’s cheekbone. <em>I love you</em>, she thinks again, but she says instead, "Thanks for being here today. I couldn’t have gotten through it without you.” </p><p class="p2">“I do what I can.” Lou gives her a sly smile. “How will you ever repay me?”</p><p class="p2">Rachel grins back. “I'm sure I'll think of something.” And because she can, Rachel leans in to kiss Lou like she had wanted to earlier, making a new memory that's just for them, pouring everything she feels for Lou into their shared breath as she holds her close under the starry summer sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://designatedgrape.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>